Ron and Hermione
This is the relationship between: the Mggle born witch Hermione Granger and Pure-blood wizard Ron Weasley. Throughout the films they have been rivals and enemies turned best friends, boy friend and girlfriend and finally, husband and wife. They are currently married and parents to two children, Rose and Hugo. History The following is Hermione and Ron's romance hisotry. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Hermione and Ron first met each other in the Hogwarts Express on September 1, 1991. However, they did not get along at first, as Ron and Hermione did not like each other. Hermione looked at him with disgust once when he was talking with his mouth full but reminded him that he had dirt on his nose. Especially during the sorting ceremony, Ron thought Hermione was mental when she was going to get sorted. Later, during Halloween, Ron told his friends that Hermione is a nightmare and had no friends. Hermione overhears Ron and bursts into tears. After hearing she was in the bathroom crying, Ron began feeling guilty for saying that about Hermione, who was greatly affected by Ron's words. Ron and Harry later rescue Hermione; in result, the event forges a close yet sometimes awkward friendship between the two. During their way to protect the Philosopher's Stone, Hermione stayed with Ron when he laid their unconscious. ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' Ron and Hermione meet each other again in Diagon Alley, where their parents get well acquainted with one another. Later, during their second year, it got off to a rough start, as Hermione was mad at Ron and Harry for getting themselves in danger for flying the Muggle car that Arthur enchanted. However, it only lasted for a short time, as Hermione is seen socializing with them. Ron even smiles when Hermione when she answers the question about Mandrakes correct, probably out of praise for her talent. That, and because she had earned them ten points to Gryffindor for their School Cup. Later, when a Howler from Molly Weasley yelled at Ron in front of the whole school, Hermione looked sympathetic to Ron, who was nearly in tears. After Draco Malfoy calles Hermione a "filthy mudblood," Ron snapped that he would "pay for that one," showing his care and loyalty to Hermione and was willing to curse Malfoy after he insulted Hermione. However, the curse backfired, and Hermione was concerned about its effects. Ron did however, make fun of Hermione when she was suddenly transformed into the essesnse of Millicent Bulstrode's cat. During the latter second half of the school year ,Hermione was petrified by the Basilisk, Ron (and Harry) were shocked and sadden to see her in that state. Later, when she was revived, Ron smiled at his friend's return and though they nearly hugged, instead, they shook hands, where Ron said it was great to have her back. ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows films During the first part, Ron and Hermione are officially a romantic couple and are still friends with Harry. However, they briefly broke up when Ron abandoned Harry and Hermione. This caused Hermione pain and grief that Ron was gone. For Ron he felt lost without them but couldn't find where they were at. He heard her voice through the Deluminator and a ball of light hit him in the chest, leading Ron to where his friends were at When Ron did return, he gave her a smile and a "hey,' but Hermione grew so mad that she began throwing stuff at Ron and yelling for him for leaving them and only saying that one word after showing up for weeks While they were held captive in Malfoy Manor, Ron couldn't bare to hear Hermione screaming from the wounds she recieved by Bellatrix Letrange. During the battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. After the Battle is won, Hermione and Ron eventually marry each other and have two children named Hugo and Rose. Category:Pairings Category:Canon Pairings Category:Ron Weasley's Relationships Category:Hermione Granger's Relationships